


Harry Potter and the Dementorgy

by silvermoon1990



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Other, WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermoon1990/pseuds/silvermoon1990
Summary: Harry didn't mean to do it. His footsteps had again led him right into his own personal Room of Requirement: Snape's office.
Relationships: Dementors/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Harry Potter and the Dementorgy

** Prologue **

Harry didn't mean to do it. His footsteps had again led him right into his own personal Room of Requirement: Snape's office. It was the only place he was able to reach completion nowadays, ever since he decided to give into the temptation that was his favorite professor, Professor Snape. Harry would smell Snape's books while he jacked off, imagining Professor Snape _professionally gaped_ open by Harry's unpracticed, virginal hands.

Suddenly, there was a sound at the door.

"Pausitus handjobus," Snape sneered, eyeing Harry like a Bogart with a quivering Neville Longbottom in front of it. It was obvious Harry's feelings were not unrequited, but Snape was too restrained to give into his professorly urges.

"Potter. This is the last time I will see you here, you piece of shit." Harry saw spots of blackness as Snape fisted flu powder at him. "Straight to Azkaban!"

**Darkness Becomes Him**

Harry woke up damp, in the cool dark. He opened his eyes and realized he was naked. As he came to, he saw he wasn't alone. None other than Lucius Malfoy stood over him with his massive, veiny cock in his hand and longing in his eyes. "I've been waiting for this for a long time, Potter. Now, you are mine".

Harry gazed in horror as Lucius Malfoy aggressively stroked his Slytherin dick over Harry's naked body. With every stroke, his giant dong became more engorged and grew both in length and girth. Harry feared what would come next, as neither his mouth nor his virgin asshole would be able to take this monstrosity.

"Stopus sexus!" Harry groaned lasciviously. As much as he would love to pleasure such a gigantic dick, Snape was still his one true love, and he would not be unfaithful.

Malfoy cried out in distress, his dick instantly shriveling back into his robe. "You will regret this, Potter," he said. "Dissapearus Malfoyus," he said, apparating out of Harry's cell.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and also of frustration. Although he didn't want Lucius, that dick still made him horny. He didn't have to wait for relief long, as a rattling, sucking noise became louder and louder.

The door to Harry's cell burst open and a parade of dementor's glided in. Harry could see each of them had a bulge in their dark, fraying robes. Instead of sadness and terror coming to his mind, images of Snape's hard, throbbing cock was all he could see. The dementor's eagerly began sucking Harry's velvety balls.

Harry screamed with sweet relief. He was getting off, and he could get back to Snape. As the dementors each took their turn, he was slowly being moved out of his cell, into the hallway, and towards the exit. As the last dementor sucked him off, he apparated back into the potions classroom.

**Epilogue**

Snape was with Malfoy who was in detention grading Snape's papers. He looked up at Harry hopefully.

"You came back?" Snape asked.

"I came home," Harry said, a single, desolate tear streaming from the corner of his eye.

"Get over here," Snape said, with a come-hither smirk.

"Threesomeus commensus," Harry said, and instantly Draco's mouth helplessly gravitated towards his dick while Snape's hole gaped open for him.

"I love you, Professor Gape," Harry teased.

"Oh you wily wizard," Snape laughed as he bent over his desk so Harry could enter him.


End file.
